


Catastrophe

by xXdefendorrrXx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Klance parents, Lost Child, M/M, Married Klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdefendorrrXx/pseuds/xXdefendorrrXx
Summary: Keith's life was perfect. He had awesome friends, was happily married to the love of his life, and had a beautiful daughter whom he adored. Besides the fact that his cat ran away everything was exactly how Keith wanted it to be.But a day at the park and an angry Pidge could turn everything upside down.





	Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this story a long time ago, before Adam was even in the picture so yes Shiro and Allura are married. Just wanted to get that out of the way before hand.
> 
> So I started this at the beginning of the year during a really bad week. Since then if I had bad day or week or whatever I would continue writing. Thankfully, I'm not having a bad week, but I really wanted to just sit down and finish this story. It was a coping story for me, so I wanted to share it so anyone who just wants to escape for a short while can use it like I did. I hope you enjoy the story.

Keith had meet Lance in high school. 

He hadn’t liked Lance at first. Keith had thought Lance was cocky and arrogant, someone who always had to the best at everything he did. He thought that Lance was one of those typical popular assholes who thought of no one but themselves. 

It took talking to Lance for the first time to realize how wrong he had been. 

Keith had been walking to class, late as usual, when he had seen something streak past him out of the corner of his eye. He looked away from his phone to see what it was and his eyes widened in confusion as he saw a small kitten running down the hall. 

Lance had ran up to him a little after the kitten had passed. His hair was disheveled, face was red, and he was breathing heavily. He asked Keith if he had seen a kitten. When Keith had said yes Lance grabbed his wrist and began dragging him down the hall in search of this cat. 

Keith hadn’t wanted to help, why would the famous Lance McClain want his help anyway? He had so many friends that could of helped him, but Lance had wanted his help. Literally anyone else in the entire school would have loved to go on a kitten chase with Lance, but he grabbed Keith. 

They ended up following the cat into the strictest teacher’s class, Mr. Iverson. Keith had panicked, but Lance told him to just find the cat while he distracted the teacher. That’s when Keith had realized that Lance was actually a very selfless person. He was up there making a fool of himself in front of a class of seniors and he didn’t even care. Lance just wanted to protect an innocent little kitten from the wrath of the school board. 

Lance was also fucking hilarious and Keith found himself distracted by his shenanigans which resulted in Lance having to distract the teacher for longer than necessary. Eventually, Keith found the kitten hiding under Mr. Iverson’s desk. He carefully picked it up and placed in his backpack, having really no other place to put it. 

Mr. Iverson as a few things to say to Keith once he saw that he was behind his desk. Lance ended up tipping over the podium as a distraction as the two ran away. 

They both got a three hour Saturday detention. 

And honestly Keith wasn’t even mad. That day had been the best day of school he had all year. On Saturday Lance had kept apologizing to Keith for getting him in trouble, but he assured Lance that it really wasn’t a big deal.

Detention with Lance was even fun. The teacher had taken their phones and locked them in the classroom the whole time and Lance made it fun. 

Lance was that person that made everything that was supposed to be boring fun. 

After that Lance had become permanent part of Keith’s life. Lance had Keith meet his other really close friends, Hunk and Pidge, and they were all inseparable for their last two years of high school. 

It wasn’t until the beginning of senior year that Keith realized that he liked Lance. Keith just couldn’t stop his heart from racing whenever Lance laughed or smiled. Or how his mouth would go dry when he’d lean a little too close to talk to him. 

The end of senior year was approaching, and soon they would be separated. Lance was going to some theater school out in New York while Keith was going to major in engineering out in Washington. Literally the furthest they could be from each other. 

Keith decided to tell Lance on graduation night. The school had this small celebration thing after the ceremony, and after working up all the courage he had Keith was able to pull Lance away from everyone else. 

Keith had out right said it, he was never one to stall. Keith was someone who got right to the point. Lance hadn’t said anything at first, which made Keith nervous, but then Lance kissed him. It was a short quick kiss, but it made Keith breathless. Lance told Keith his feelings weren’t one sided. 

They ended up making out in a janitor closet for the majority of the party. 

After that night they started dating even though they would be leaving in three short months. Their relationship didn’t change all that much. They still had their competitions and they still bickered, but there were some new components. There was playfully wrestling, and kisses, and cuddling. There was a lot of cuddling. Keith loved cuddling. 

As their days together started to come to a close they spent more and more time together. Both trying to avoid that burning question; what’s going to happen next?

Keith was the one who finally brought it up. Neither wanted to end their relationship, so they decided to try and do long distance. They knew it would be difficult, and both of them had to swear that if things started to get bad they would end it. 

It was difficult, but they made it work. They texted when they could, called every day, and Skyped at least one or twice a week. They got in fights, but none lasted more than a few hours. 

They both graduated after four years and moved to Genowa, Wisconsin where Keith would start his own auto-maintenance shop and Lance would work at a local theater ran by Keith’s step brother’s wife, Allura. 

A few month after they moved back to Wisconsin they moved in together. 

A year after they moved in together they got engaged.

A few months after they got engaged they got married.

Two years after being married they adopted a baby girl. 

Keith had never known if he wanted kids or not, but he loved the idea of having a family with Lance. And then that moment that he held his little girl in his arms was like opening his eyes for the every first time. He loved this little girl with his whole heart, and he would do anything to give her the best life possible. 

He had a family. Keith, Lance, and their little girl, Alexa, there were his family. All the hardships he had throughout his life lead up to this moment. Keith loved his family, and he would protect them no matter what. 

* * *

**_Present Day_ **

“Daddy! Daddy!”

Keith smiled and buried his face further into the pillow under his head. 

“Daddy! Papí says you need to get up!”

Keith turned over, his eyes opening to stared upon his beautiful little girl. Her blue eyes were shimmering and bright blonde hair was braided back into a ponytail, Keith recognized Lance’s handy work. She was smiling brightly up at her father. 

Keith reached down and rubbed the top of her head. “Did he?” She giggle and swatted at his hand. 

“Yes!”

“Well, you go tell him that I’m too tired,” he instructed. Alexa nodded enthusiastically, happy to be doing her father a favor. She turned ran out of the room, Keith could faintly hear her speaking to Lance in Spanish. 

Lance had insisted that Alexa learn to speak Spanish when she was young because it would open up more doors for her in the future. Keith agreed with the idea, plus it made Lance happy to be able to have secret conversations with Alexa. It was funny when she would go from speaking English then switch to Spanish in the middle of a sentence and when she didn’t know one word in English she would say it in Spanish or vice versa. 

Keith could hear Lance and Alexa speaking words he couldn’t understand, then he heard her giggle and start running back to him. 

Keith closed his eyes pretending to be asleep again. Alexa came in and climbed up on the bed, she was good at that. She climbed over to Keith and flopped down on top of his chest. 

Keith groaned, a smile on his lips. “Papí says you need to get off your butt!” He looked up at her and sighed. 

“Alright, I’m getting up,” Keith said as he sat up. Alexa giggled as she rolled off his chest. Keith stood up, grabbed her small waist, and threw her over his shoulder. 

“Daddy! Put me down!” She laughed and pounded on Keith’s back. He ignored her small attempts and carried her into the kitchen. 

“Look decided to get up.”

Keith set Alexa down who quickly ran away to do God knows what in the living room. Keith smiled at his husband who was standing in front of the stove. Keith went up and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. 

“Morning, Love,” Keith whispered. 

Lance chuckled softly. “Morning,” he replied. “Why is it always a hassle to wake you up on weekends?”

Keith pulled himself away from Lance. “Oh please, Alexa does all the work.” 

Lance grabbed a plate and handed it to Keith. “Would you rather I jump on you?” 

He took the plate from Lance. “No thanks, you’re heavy as hell.”

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Rude.” He turned and began working on what Keith assumed was coffee. He watched Lance move around as he ate. 

“Why are you already dressed?” Keith asked. 

Lance turned to Keith with a pointed look. “First of all, it’s nine o’clock. Secondly, I told you last night I had to work today.”

“On a Saturday?” Keith questioned. Lance nodded as he finished up the coffee he was making. 

“Allura’s planning a huge theater fest thing in a month or two and she asked me to help start planning,” Lance explained handing a cup of coffee to Keith, he took it graciously. 

Keith finished up his breakfast and set the plate on the counter behind him. “Why don’t you guys do that on a weekday?” Keith took a sip of the coffee, which resulted in a smile. He loved Lance’s coffee, guess that barista job Lance had in college was paying off. 

“Because we have shows all day this week, and we need to start planning.” Keith nodded in understanding. Lance leaned up on the counter next to Keith. “So any idea what you and Alexa are going to do?” 

Keith thought for a second. “Not really,” he replied. Keith took another sip of his coffee. “Hey, Alexa, what do you want to do today?” 

“Park with Aunt Pidge!” She shouted as she ran in the kitchen. Alexa ran and clung to Keith’s leg. “Park with Aunt Pidge! Park with Aunt Pidge!”

Keith smiled and ruffled her hair. “Guess I got to find out what Pidge is doing,” he said to Lance. 

Alexa seemed to adore Pidge for some reason, and vice versa. If Alexa had to choice someone beside her parents it would definitely be Pidge. 

She squealed in excitement and rushed out of the room. Lance laughed at his daughters schenigings, Keith chuckled quietly. 

“I should be leaving,” Lance said. He leaned over and kissed Keith’s cheek. “I’m taking the bus, so have fun today.” 

Keith smiled. “We will,” he assured. Lance shouted a quick goodbye to Alexa, which resulted in her running to hug him before he left. 

Keith pulled his phone out and dialed Pidge’s phone. She picked up on the third ring. “ _ What do you want fuckwad?” _

Keith grinned. “Well, good morning to you too. I assume I woke you?”

“ _ Yes, now what do you want?” _

“Lance has to work today, so it’s just me and Alexa. And I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe get some lunch then go to the park later?” 

Pidge was quiet for a moment. “ _ But my bed is so comfy… _ ”

Keith expected this so he pulled the phone from his ear and shouted, “Alexa, what did you want to do today?”

“Park with Aunt Pidge!” Alexa shouted back. 

Keith held the phone back to his ear to hear Pidge mid groan. “ _ You’re evil, you know I can’t say no to her.” _

“I’ll pick you up at eleven thirty then?” He asked. 

_ “Yeah, but you’re buying me lunch,”  _ she snapped but there wasn’t much bite to her tone. 

“Right, see you then.” Keith hung up and finished his coffee before beginning the tedious task of getting both himself and Alexa ready. Once they were both ready they sat in front of the TV until it was time to leave. Keith got Alexa all buckled up in her car seat and then headed over to Pidge’s place. 

Pidge’s place was only a short ride away from Keith and Lance’s place. The three of them all lived in the suburbs of Genowa City, just a short five minute drive to get downtown.

Keith parked in Pidge’s driveway and texted her. There was no reply, but soon Pidge bounced out the front door shouting back to someone inside, probably Matt. She shut the door and walked over to the car. 

“Aunt Pidge!” Alexa shouted excitedly.

Pidge turned as she buckled into her seat. “What’s up little squirt?” 

Alexa giggles at Pidge’s nickname as Keith backed out of the driveway. When Keith had asked the two what they wanted for lunch they both shouted Wendy’s at the same time. 

Upon arriving Keith ordered all their usuals and they sat down to eat. Alexa told Pidge about all the exciting things that been going on as they ate. They finished up eating and got back in the car beginning to head to Altea Park. 

Altea Park was a huge park that was named after a women who donated the land about ten years ago. She was apparently a legend around here. 

Keith found a parking spot fairly easy considering the time and day. They headed to the playground first and played there for around an hour before they began walking on one of the many trails throughout the park. 

“Why is Lance working on a Saturday?” Pidge asked Keith. The two were walking together while Alexa was skipping a little ahead of them. 

“Allura wanted his help with planning some theater fest thing,” he replied. 

“Theater fest?” Pidge asked. “What’s that?”

Keith shrugged. “I’m not sure, Lance didn’t elaborate.” 

“Daddy!” Alexa shouted running back to Keith. “Come see this!” She grabbed Keith’s hand and began dragging him away from Pidge. She dragged him to the base of the old willow tree just a little ways from the pond in the middle of the park. 

Alexa released his hand and crouched down. “Look!” She was pointing down at a purple butterfly that was sitting on a large leaf. 

Keith crouched down next to her. “That’s a pretty butterfly.”

Alexa gushed at the small creature. “Pretty butterfly!”

Keith smiled. “This pretty butterfly use to be a small caterpillar.”

“Really?” She asked in wonder. 

He nodded. “Yeah and it would crawl around on the ground with its hundreds of tiny legs.”

“Hundreds?”

“Yep,” Keith assured. “And it didn’t have wings before either.” 

“How does it have wings now?” Alexa asked curiously. 

Keith was about to reply when a shout from Pidge caused him to turned back to where he had left her. Pidge was glaring a women who was glaring back at her.

Keith stood knowing that this would definitely end badly if he didn’t do something.

Pidge pointed an angry finger at the random woman. “Try saying that again you heartless bitch—”

“Pidge!” Keith shouted coming up and gripping her shoulder. “What’s going on?” 

The women interpreted Pidge’s replied by saying, “It’s disgusting and unnatural.”

Pidge tried to launch herself at the women, but Keith grabbed her around the waist. “You motherfuck—”

“Jesus, Pidge what’s gotten into you,” Keith snapped. He turned to the women. “I deeply apologize for my friends behavior.”

She scuffled and walked away without acknowledging Keith’s apology, which cause Pidge to snap. 

“What the fuck wrong with you, you heartless motherfucker!” 

“Pidge, shut up before you’re arrested,” Keith instructed harshly. 

“She’s one of those stupid heartless homophobic people,” Pidge spat. “Those people make me sick.” 

“Pidge, a lot of people are like that, there isn’t much you can do,” Keith said as he released her. 

She turned to him. “It’s fucking ridiculous. People should be able to love whoever they want without being judged by closed-minded assholes.” 

Keith sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. “I know, but screaming at a women in the park isn’t going to back a difference.” Pidge huffed, but nodding in understanding. “How did you even—” Keith suddenly froze and turned away from Pidge. “Wait, where’s Alexa?” 

Pidge gave Keith a confused look. “What are you talking about? She’s—” but she froze she when looked and saw that Alexa was not where she was a moment ago. 

Keith walked away from Pidge toward there he had left her. “Alexa?” he called. His heart dropped when he heard no reply. Keith searched around the spot near the willow tree. “Alexa!” 

His heart started beating faster as he continued to search the area, but there was no sign as to where the little girl had gone. Pidge was looking around also, but she too found no trace of her. 

Keith gripped at his hair his hands suddenly shaking with fear. “She’s gone,” he said numbly. His mind was in shambles at the moment. One second Alexa was with him the next she disappeared. His head started racing with the horrible thoughts of what could have happened to his little girl. Did someone take her? What did they want with her? What were they doing to her? What if she was screaming for her daddy to find her— 

“Keith!” 

Pidge gripped his shoulders and shook him slightly trying to get his attention. Keith hadn’t realized that his breaths had become labored. “Keith, we need to stay calm,” she told him despite the fact she was clearly not as calm as she was trying to be. Keith shrugged out of her hold and looked around him again like Alexa might just appear somewhere. 

“How can I be calm?” He snapped at her. He wasn’t trying to be mean to Pidge, he was mad at himself and he took it out on her. Keith shook his head and turned away from her pulling out his phone. “I’m calling Lance,” he told Pidge as he walked away from her for some privacy. 

He dialed Lance’s phone and waited, but he didn’t pick up. The second was the same thing. Keith was panicking more by the second. “Dammit, Lance,” Keith muttered, “Pick up your phone.” 

The third time he called Lance picked up. “ _ Jeez Keith, I was in a meeting. What’s going on?”  _

That’s when Keith broke. Hearing Lance’s voice made his eyes water. He brought a hand to his mouth to keep himself from completely losing the slim bit of composure he had left. 

Lance was quiet on the other end.  _ “Keith? Hello? Is everything okay?”  _ Keith still didn’t reply he knew if he did he would start crying.  _ “Keith, I know your there. What going on? You’re scaring me.”  _

Keith took a shaky breath. “Lance, I—” he didn’t even know what to say. How was he supposed to tell Lance he messed up this bad? 

_ “Oh my God, Keith are you crying? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” _ Lance said panicky. Keith moved his hand up to cover his eyes still trying, and failing, to not cry. 

“I’m sorry,” Keith was finally able to breath. “Lance, I—” 

Lance began speaking again,  _ “Keith, take a deep breath, okay?” _ Keith swallowed and took a shaky breath like Lance instructed him to do.  _ “Good, now tell me what’s wrong.” _

Keith took another second before he began explaining, “Pidge, Alexa, and I were at the park.” Keith paused and shook his head. He opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly trying to find some way to tell him. Quietly, he mumbled, “I only had my eyes off her for a second…” 

_ “I can’t understand you,” _ Lance said.  _ “Keith, you’re really starting to scare me.” _

Taking a breath Keith finally said, “I lost her.” Saying it outloud further increased the guilt and shame Keith felt. What kind of father was he? How could he let this happen? A few tears were falling from Keith’s eyes as he repeated, “I lost Alexa.”

Lance was quiet for awhile before he began soothingly,  _ “Keith, listen to me very carefully, okay?” _ Keith nodded even though he knew Lance couldn’t see him. He continued anyway,  _ “I’m going to hang up, when I do I want you to call Shiro and tell him what’s going on, got it?” _

Keith nodded again and said, “Okay,” in a soft frail voice. 

_ “I’ll be there as soon as I can, alright?”  _ Nodding, Keith took a breath. Lance was silent again, before saying,  _ “Keith, everything’s going to be okay, I promise. _ ”

He swallowed before repeating it the same frail voice, “Okay.”

Lance hadn’t hung up yet, he was quiet for a couple of seconds.  _ “I love you,”  _ he said before the call dropped and Lance’s voice was gone. Keith pulled the phone away from his ear, speaking to him had made Keith feel better and worse at the same time. Lance was a rock, someone to keep Keith stable, keep him from panicking and making bad decisions. He knew Lance was right, he needed to remain calm in this situation, but it was hard to when you know you messed up this bad. Hearing Lance’s voice helped calm him, and yet it made him more aware of the guilt building up inside of him.

Keith couldn’t worry about that now. He had a responsibility as a parent to find Alexa, so he looked down at his phone and through the tears he called Shiro’s phone. He picked up relatively quickly.  _ “Sup, little bro?” _

Keith shakily took a breath. “Shiro, I need your help. It’s serious.” He explained the situation as best he could, and Shiro assured Keith he was on his way. The conversation was short, Shiro instructing Keith to remain where he was and to stay calm. Keith pulled the phone from his ear as Shiro hung up, his lips pulling into a scowl.  _ No one ever stays calm because you tell them to. _

Keith pocketed his phone and wiped his eyes before turning back and heading toward Pidge. She seemed to be in the same state of worry that he was, staring at the ground fighting back tears. Keith stopped a little ways away from her. “I called Shiro,” he muttered. Pidge looked up at him. “He’s on his way,” he explained. Keith wiped his eyes again. “So is Lance.” 

Pidge stepped closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, Keith instinctively did the same. Pidge broke, tears fell silently from her eyes, she was murmuring something that Keith couldn’t hear. 

Five minutes later Shiro arrived with three other officers with him. Keith felt a little more relax knowing so many people were here to help, having the police chief as your step-brother definitely had its perks. Shiro went up to the two, who pulled apart at Shiro’s arrival. 

Shiro asked the traditional questions he would have asked, then he sent his officers away to search for the child. Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I’m going to go search to,” he said. Shiro’s lips were pressed in a firm line like he was hesitate to say something. “Keith, I need you to stay here.” 

“What?” he asked in disbelief. He shook his head. “No, Shiro, I have to help—”

“Keith, I’m serious,” Shiro said. “Stay here.”

Keith shrugged out from under his touch. “No,  _ I’m serious _ , Shiro. I can’t just stand here,” he turned to start searching, but Shiro grabbed his shoulder with a firm hand. 

“Keith, you have to stay. What if Alexa comes back looking for you?” Shiro tried to reason. “You need to stay where she last saw you, so if she wonders back—” 

Keith lost it. He spun back and shoved away Shiro’s hand. “She shouldn’t have to be looking for me in the first place!” he exclaimed. “I should’ve been watching her, I shouldn’t have taken my eyes off her!” Keith’s voice cracked, but at this point he was beyond caring. “I should’ve been a better parent,” he whispered wiping at his nose. “I failed.” 

Shiro’s eyes were wide with sympathy and shock. He once again reached out for him. “Keith—”

“Keith!”

Keith turned and saw Lance coming toward him, Allura was close behind him, she must have driven him here. 

Seeing Lance brought down Keith’s facade, which was already cracking. His shoulders slumped and his hands started shaking, “L-Lance,” he said, it was nothing above a whisper so no one heard him. Keith stumbled toward Lance, his arms outstretched. Lance quickly meet him, enveloping him in a tight hug. Keith was mumbling into Lance’s shirt, but it was inaudible through his tears. 

Lance placed his hand on the back of Keith’s head. “Keith, it’s okay, everything’s going to be okay,” he whispered soothingly. Despite Lance’s calming words, Keith was unable to relax. Lance looked up at Shiro who, after talking to Allura, began walking over to the two parents. 

“I’m going to join my other officers,” Shiro said to Lance. He glance down at Keith, “Make sure he stays here.” 

For some reason Shiro saying that made Keith angry. He pulled away from Lance and turned to Shiro snapping, “I’m right here, and I already told you I was going to help.” 

Shiro’s frown deepened. “Keith—”

“I have to take responsibility,” he said. “It’s all my fault so I have to at least try to find her.”

“I explained why you have to stay—” Shiro tried saying. 

“And  _ I  _ explained why I have to go,” he snapped. Keith wasn’t debating anymore, he was losing time, Alexa was losing time. More people looking for her the better. He started walking away, but a hand grabbed his wrist. He whipped around to yell at Shiro, but whatever he was going to say died on his tongue when he saw it was Lance who grabbed him. 

Lance turned to Shiro. “Don’t worry Shiro, we’ll be okay.” Shiro looked very pleased, and he clapped Lance on the shoulder, almost like he was saying  _ thank God you’re here _ . Shiro turned and headed away, Allura followed, as did Pidge who was looking determined despite her tear stained cheeks. 

Once everyone was gone, Keith tried to pull himself away from Lance, but he’s grip was firm. “Let me go,” he said. He wanted to sound stern, but his voice was frail and weak. 

“I know you’re scared,” Lance whispered, stepping closer to Keith. “But you staying here is best way you can help right now.” 

Keith couldn’t believe what Lance was saying. “What—? Lance, the best way to help is going and looking for Alexa. I lost her, I should—” 

“Keith, let me explain.” Lance pulled Keith toward a park bench that was nearby. Keith followed reluctantly, his eyes scanned the area in hoping Alexa would just appear. Lance sat down on the bench, but Keith shook his head. He didn’t—he couldn’t sit around, but Lance wasn’t giving him a choice. Lance pulled Keith to sit next to him, wrapping his hands around his waist, and leaning their forehead together. 

“I understand everything you’re feeling right now,” Lance began. “The guilt, the anger, the regret, Keith, I get it.” Keith swallowed because Lance was right he was feeling all those things. “And I know you don’t like it, but staying here is for the best.” 

Keith’s rigid posture deflated and he leaned heavily into Lance. “I just feel so useless,” he admitted. “Like I could be of more use somewhere else.” 

“I know,” he said soothingly, rubbing the small of Keith’s back in a calming manner. “But if Alexa realises you’re not with her she’s most liking going to try and find a way back to where she last saw you.” Lance pulled a small smile onto his lips. “And where she going to go if you’re not here?”

Keith knew he was right, he just hated sitting around in hopes Alexa would just find her way back to him. He should be looking for her, not the other way around. Keith turned away, sighing in defeat. “How can you be so calm and rational right now?” he muttered. It was odd considering Keith was an emotional wreck. 

Lance breathed a small chuckle. “You know how big my family is,” he said. Shrugging, he continued, “Kids like to do their own thing.” Lance reached up and tilted Keith’s face toward him. Keith’s eyes were still glassy with unshed tears. “We’ll find her, I promise,” Lance assured. 

Time went by slowly. The two continued to sit and wait. Keith hated it, but if he made even the slightest move to leave Lance would just pull him closer to ensure he stayed put. 

Pidge was the first to come back, Allura was with her, but Alexa was not. Shiro came back shortly after them. Lance allowed Keith to stand knowing he would want to speak with Shiro. Keith was quick to head toward his brother, Lance followed behind him. 

“Anything?” Keith asked once he was in earshot. Allura and Pidge join the small group they had formed. 

Shiro shook his head. “Nothing.” Keith’s chest tightened even more. Nothing, they were no closer to finding her. The guilt came rushing back on him, his little girl was still out there probably looking for him. 

“This is all my fault.”

Everyone’s heads turned to Pidge who was looking at the ground, tears in her eyes, and hands gripping her hair. She looked so broken and small. 

Allura was the first to move. “Pidge,” she said placing a hand on her shoulder in a calming manner. “This is not your fault.” 

Pidge looked up and shrugged way Allura comforting hand. “It is,” she argued. She hugged her arms to her body, closing herself off from any sort of comfort. “If I hadn’t gotten into that stupid argument with that women Keith wouldn't've had to leave Alexa in the first place.” Pidge took a shaky breath and wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand. “I’m sorry,” she muttered. 

Keith tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “This isn’t your fault,” he said clenching his hands and staring at the ground. 

“Keith is right,” Allura agreed. “None of this is your fault, Pidge.”

“But I—” Pidge began, but Keith cut her off. 

“It’s not your fault.” Keith wiped at a stray tear that fallen. “It’s my fault.”

It was quiet for a few seconds. 

“Keith,” Allura tried to say.

“Don’t say it’s not because it is,” he said. “I’m her father, I’m suppose to watch her and keep her safe, but I failed.”

Shiro stepped in, “That’s not true—”

“If I hadn’t been for me you wouldn’t have had to leave Alexa in the first place,” Pidge argued back. 

“It doesn’t matter—”

“Both of you stop,” Lance demanded, he placed a calming hand on Keith’s shoulder. If he had been close enough he would’ve done the same to Pidge. “I know this is scary, but blaming yourselves isn’t going to make anything better.” Pidge and Keith both hung their heads, Lance had a way with lecturing people. You know that you messed up if Lance starts lecturing. “This isn’t anyone's fau—”

Lance was cut off by a loud ringing. He huffed, and reached down for his phone. Lance was a master of hiding his emotions, but Keith knew him well enough to know that that huff meant something. Lance wasn’t as calm as he was trying to appear. 

Lance pulled out his phone and without looking at who it was picked up. “Look right now isn—” His eyes suddenly went wide and his mouth fell open. “What?” he exclaimed. “How did—” Lance placed a hand over his eyes. “Nevermind, explain when we get there. Bye.” He hung up and dropped his hand, looking at the people around him. “Alexa’s at Hunk’s shop.” 

“What?” everyone exclaimed simultaneously. Keith stood still, Alexa was at Hunk’s shop? That wasn’t far, but how did she get there? Why did she go there? Everyone was asking Lance questions that he didn’t know the answers to, but Keith wasn’t listening. 

Keith turned and took off running. 

He could vaguely hear Lance yelling his name, but he wasn’t listening. All he could think about was having his little girl in his arms. 

Hunk had went to a local college in Wisconsin, during his third year he had meant a girl named Shay who’s family run a small local coffee house. They had started dating and eventually they got married and inherited the coffee house. 

Keith ran, disregarding the fact that he was leaving everyone. They would catch up, he knew that, so he couldn’t care less that they weren’t right behind him. He  _ knows  _ where Alexa is. His little girl, his ray of sunshine that he had feared he lost because he was careless. She was okay, and she was with someone he knew he could trust. God, it hasn’t even been that long, and yet it felt like eternity. 

Keith bursted into the building, aware yet ignoring the stares he got from the few people there. His eyes scanned the room frantically until they finally landed on Hunk and across the table was Alexa. She was sitting with a cookie half eaten, chocolate on her face and all. 

Keith felt such a huge wave of relief crash over him, wiping away all his negative emotions like the tide washed the imperfections in the sand. Without further delay Keith went to her. “Alexa!”

She turned at the sound of her name and when she saw it was her dad her face broke out in a large smile. “Daddy!” Keith dropped to the ground the second he reached her and pulled her into a furious hug. Alexa returned the gesture, but she didn’t know how heavy the situation had actually been. 

Keith held her tightly against his chest, her tiny arms were wrapped around his neck face buried in his shirt. Keith felt so many emotions all at once he couldn’t pinpoint what any of them were. But they were so strong that Keith couldn’t help the couple of tears that fell from his eyes. Alexa was here in his arms, safe and smiling. She was okay, she was really okay. 

He was so focused on Alexa that he hadn’t heard the sound of more people entering the place until he felt someone else wrap their arms around both him and Alexa. Keith knew right away who it was. 

Alexa exclaimed happily, “Papí!” 

Lance smiled at his daughter, and smoothing down her blonde her. “Hey baby girl,” he whispered. Lance kissed her cheek and said, “I missed you.” Keith glance up at Lance, who was already staring down at him. Lance gave him a reassuring smile and wiped away the tears on his cheek. 

Lance then pulled away and stood, but Keith couldn’t move, not yet, he needed to stay like this for just a little longer. Lance decided to get some answers. “What happened?” he asked, his question aimed directly at Hunk. 

Hunk opened and closed his mouth a few times before he was able to form a sentence. “I don’t really know?” Hunk said uncertainty. “I was cleaning up some tables when I heard this pounding on the patio door. So I went to investigate.” Keith decided to stand up and engaged in the conversation, also wanting answers. Keith continued to hold Alexa as Keith took a quick glance around him to see Allura, Shiro, and Pidge all listening to Hunk’s story. 

“I opened the door and didn’t see anything, but then I heard a loud cry and looked down and it was Blue!”

“Blue?” both Keith and Lance questioned in surprise. Blue was the same cat that had initially brought the two of them together back in high school. The cat had remained with Lance family until they graduated and moved in together. She had been with them until she ran away a month ago. 

Hunk nodded vigorously. “She was jumping up and pounding on the door, and then I heard Alexa call me. I didn’t see her with anyone so I told her to come inside and have a cookie. Once she was in the door I tried to grab Blue, but she ran away from me.” 

Lance and Keith were in utter shock, so was everyone else, because the fact the Blue was still alive and happen to be here the same time Alexa was? It all seemed to good to be true. Everyone began asked Hunk questions that he clearly didn’t know. 

Lance knew it was hopeless to ask Hunk these questions. The only one who could possibly have those answers was Alexa. So Lance turned back to Keith and Alexa, speaking to the little girl softly, “Alexa, what happened when were apart from Daddy?” Keith looked down at the girl in arms, she had began to eat her cookie again, but when Lance addressed her she stopped and lit up. 

“Butterfly!” she exclaimed with her mouth full. Everyone had turned their attention to her hoping she’d provide them with something. Alexa swallowed and continued, “Daddy scared the butterfly and it went bye-bye! But I chased it and then I saw kitty! I chased kitty and saw Tío Hunk, and he gave me cookies!” Alexa held up up her cookie and waved it around to emphasize her point. 

No one said anything, trying to wrap their minds around her simple story. Finally, Pidge decided to recap in different works, “What I’m getting here is that Keith scared away the butterfly, so she chased it around somehow finding Blue in the process, then proceed to chase Blue, who pounded on the door getting Hunk’s attention, which ultimately leads to Hunk bringing in Alexa and giving her a cookie.” She glanced at everyone. “That’s what I got, are we all on the same page?” 

Allura nodded. “Sounds like the best explanation were going to be getting.” 

“Now that everything's okay, I have to head back to work,” Shiro said. “I wish I could stay, but I can’t be out to long for personal matters.” 

Keith smiled in understanding. “Thank you, Shiro,” he said softly, it wasn’t much but Shiro knew how grateful Keith was. Shiro gave Keith a smile in return as he turned and left. Hunk excused himself to go back to work, Lance stopped him before he went and gave him a hug of gratitude thanking him profoundly.

Lance then turned toward Allura. “You don’t mind—”

Allura placed a hand on his shoulder before he could finish. “Go home and spend the day with your family.” Lance thanked her and went back to his family with a small smile that Keith tried to return. 

Alexa was excited about the fact that Lance was coming back with them, but both Lance and Keith could tell she was getting tired. She was leaning into Keith more, her eyes were starting to droop a little, and she had that small tired smile on her lips. 

Keith shifted Alexa, and reached into his pocket to grab the keys. He gave them to Lance because he really didn’t feel like driving. Lance took the keys and guided Keith out of the coffee house with quick goodbye to everyone. 

Keith told Lance where the car was, but that was all that they said for a long time. Alexa was falling asleep in Keith’s hold, one arm resting over his shoulder and gently hitting his back occasionally. The car ride home was just as quiet, with Alexa pretty much asleep by the time they got back. 

Keith retrieved her from her carseat and mumbled to Lance that he would put her to bed. Alexa groaned softly from the moment, but when Keith laid her in bed she curled up and was fast asleep insistently. Keith laid the blanket on her and then he just sat there for a long period of time thoughts clouding his mind about what could have happened today. 

Keith shook his head, already feeling the threat of more tears. He leaned down and kissed Alexa softly on the cheek with a quiet, “Sweet dreams, sunshine.” He stood up and blinked a few times to shoo away the tears just behind his eyes. Keith left the room and closed the door softly. 

Keith could still feel the tears threatening to spill over so Keith went into kitchen to grab a glass of water. Lance was in the kitchen leaning up against the counter, one arm cross his chest and one hand raised to his lips. Keith knew that Lance was thinking, his brows were furrowed and lips in a small pout, one that originally made Keith fall in love with him. 

Lance must of noticed that Keith was standing in the kitchen entrance. He looked up and they locked eyes, Keith tensed and turned away. “I just needed a glass of water,” he muttered going over to the cabinet they kept the glasses. He could feel Lance’s eyes following him. Keith grabbed a glass set down on the counter, but he didn’t move to fill it up. He stood there his guilt finally overwhelming the slight amount of rationality he had left. 

Keith looked down at the counter vision cloudy with tears. He reached up and wiped at his eyes trying to stop crying before Lance realized. He wasn’t so lucky. 

Lance walked across the kitchen. “Hey, babe,” Lance whispered soothingly. He wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist from behind. “It’s okay,” he continued with that same tone that had Keith melting into Lance’s touch. 

Keith shook his head the slightest bit, tears overpowering his tempts to keep them at bay. “It’s not,” he said quietly. 

“Keith—” 

“I can’t stop thinking,” Keith said pulling himself from Lance and turning around to look him in the eyes. Lance took a small step back, as Keith began again, “I can’t stop thinking about what could have happened to her.” Keith voice hitched, voice hoarse. Lance was looking at him with sorrowful eyes. Keith gripped at his hair tugging on it painfully, his next words escaping his mouth rapidly, “What if someone had taken her? What if she had fallen in the pond? What if she--”

“Keith,” Lance interrupted stepping back toward him. He grabbed Keith’s wrist and pulled them away from his hair. “You can’t think about those kinds of things.” 

Keith’s throat felt like it was tightening with every passing. “I’m supposed to protect her—”

“Keith,” Lance said sternly. 

“—but I failed!” Keith exclaimed ripping his hands from Lance’s grip. “I failed as parent, Lance!” He brought his hands up to his eyes. “I’m so mad at myself for allowing this to happen.” 

“Hey,” Lance pulled away Keith’s hands and cupping his face forcing Keith to look up at him. “ _ None _ of this is your fault.” Keith went to retort, but Lance spoke again before he could. “No, Keith, it’s not, so stop blaming yourself.” 

Keith squeezed his eyes shut. “Lance—”

“I’ve been in your position before,” he intervened before Keith could continue. Lance leaned his forehead against Keith’s. “Trust me when I say that it’s not your fault. Please, just believe me because everytime you say that I can feel my heart aching.” 

Keith hated that Lance was suffering for Keith’s mistake. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Lance said. “It’s was scary, I’m not going to tell you it wasn’t, but it’s over. Alexa’s safe, she’s okay now. If you keep thinking about that could have happened you’ll drive yourself insane. It’s cliche, but the past is behind us now. If you spend all your time looking in your rearview mirror you’ll miss what’s right in front of you.” 

Keith sighed and wrapped his arms around Lance. Lance did the same holding Keith tightly to his chest. Lance was right, Keith knew that. Alexa  _ was _ safe, and in the end that’s all that matters. “I was just so terrified,” Keith whispered, it was muffled by the fabric of Lance’s shirt. 

Lance placed a calming hand on the back of Keith head. “I know.” They stood there a while longer. Lance didn’t talk knowing that right now Keith just needed him to be there. Keith’s crying died away to just a tightness in his throat. 

“Okay,” Lance said suddenly. “Can we talk about the fact that Hunk found our cat?” Keith didn’t know why, but Lance saying that made him chuckle. “I’m serious!” Lance exclaimed. “Like wow, and today of all time?” 

Keith looked up at Lance. “I can’t believe that cat, why the hell did she run away?”

Lance ruffled Keith hair. “Hey, if she hadn’t we might not have found Alexa.”

Keith raised a brow. “Huh?” 

Lance smiled. “Think about it, she was the one who got Hunk’s attention. I know Alexa’s been to the coffee house more than once, but she wouldn’t have known where it was. If Blue hadn’t been there she probably would have keep walking.”

Keith glanced away, thinking it over and he had to admit Lance had a point. “That’s actually makes sense.” Blue got Hunk to come out resulting in Alexa seeing Hunk and recognizing him. “Damn that cat has to be some sort of guardian angel or some shit.”

Lance nodded with a large smile that warmed Keith heart. “Right!” he said excitedly. Lance reached up and rubbed his thumb over one of Keith’s cheeks. “She lead me to you, and now she’s help us find Alexa.”

Keith hummed happily leaning into Lance’s hand. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to thank that cat enough for all she done for us. Back then and now this,” Keith chuckled and leaned his forehead against Lance’s chest. “Both times were still disasters, though, but everything worked out so I get it’s okay.”

Lance laughed. “Guess you could say it was a  _ cat _ astrophe,” he joked. Keith groaned and pushed himself away from Lance as he laughed. 

“You’re awful,” Keith said, but he couldn’t help the smile that stretched onto his lips. Keith began heading back to their room because in all honesty he was exhausted from all the crying he had done. 

Keith stopped just before he turned the corner and looked back at Lance, his smile turning into a smirk. “I guess it was a purrrrfect ending.” 

Lance’s laughter was the only thing Keith needed to hear to reassure him that everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! You made it to the end! Thank you so much for reading it really means the world to me. And to anyone who is reading this and as had a bad day, just keep going. Like Lance said, "If you keep looking out your rear view mirror you'll missed what's right in front of you." I hope that tomorrow is a better day for you. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
